


Challenge Accepted

by pippen2112



Series: Back on Our Bullshit - A Critical Role Modern AU [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Fjord has a knot), (I don't make the rules I just tell it like it is), (offscreen) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bratty Molly, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cock Warming, Consensual Use of Magic, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Caleb Widogast, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Race Physiology, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Magic, Sexting, Spanking, Sub Fjord, Subspace, Switch Molly, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: The fact is, people look at Molly and assume he does what he wants when he wants without hesitation. To be fair, they’re not entirely wrong. He’s not a huge fan of delayed gratification because it’s been his experience that if you pass on a good thing, it never comes around again. Only in the last few years, since he and Fjord started rooming together, since Caleb fell into bed with them, has he started believing that not everything is destined to go to shit around him. That good things will come.So is it such a surprise that he’d like to give his partners anything they could ever ask for? Fjord was a challenge at the beginning, still has days when his insecurities get the better of him. But Caleb is… particular. Focused in a way Molly has never before encountered. Caleb works so hard, he deserves anything he could ask for.The problem is, well, Caleb won’t ever ask for anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back on my modern au bullshit. This series and it's continued existence wouldn't be here without the continued support from the lovely folks on the CritGoals Discord. 
> 
> This fic has turned into a nightmare so I'm putting it up in chapters as I finish it. The entire work is drafted, it just needs to be polished into something legible. I'm updating the tags as I update, but if I miss anything, please let me know!
> 
> Though I don't have a solid timeline for this series, this story takes place after the events of Devil's Laughter and Velvet-Covered Steel but before Pie.

There’s something wonderful about coming home from a long shift at Clay’s to find Fjord’s gentle snores filling the apartment and Caleb on all fours in the living room, no doubt working on some kind of spell. Molly stops leans against the hallway wall the enjoy the view. Sure his feet hurt, he smells like booze and coffee grounds, and there’s a knot between his shoulder blades, but those are all details he can deal with later.

Caleb’s hunkered down on the floor, brow creased in concentration as he chalks a spell circle onto the laminate flooring, wearing those fitted leather gloves he always wears when he’s casting. Molly rakes his gaze down from Caleb’s wild red locks, down the planes of his back, to his ass, perched up in the air. He’s gonna have a back ache later, so Molly might as well appreciate his imminent suffering. _Thoroughly._

Molly rests his head against the wall and sighs contentedly.

Caleb jolts at the noise, his back going rigid and he reaches for his components pouch as he looks down the hallway. Molly grins and waves his fingers. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Caleb blushes, turning back to the delicate work. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Can you blame me? It’s a good view.”

Shrugging, Caleb glances over his shoulder at him and very subtly rolls his hips. “I’m told it’s better once you get your hands on it.”

Heat wells in his stomach. Honestly, that’s the closest he’s ever heard to Caleb asking for sex. Which is a shame, because he and Fjord would love nothing more than to spend a weekend naked on their knees at Caleb’s beckon call—he’s not exaggerating, the few times he’s mentioned the possibility to Fjord, the half-orc has turned ten shades of ruddy brown and lost the ability to form words for a solid half-hour.

Molly looks from Caleb to the spell circle he’s halfway through drawing. “Contrary to popular belief, I can wait until you’ve finished with that.”

Caleb shrugs again. “I can do both.” 

The words come out casual, but there’s something beneath them, a coy challenge, carefully masked but Molly hears it all the same. _I can do both._ Like whatever Molly dishes out, no matter how he teases or fucks, Caleb can take it and maintain his composure enough to complete this spell—admittedly, Caleb probably can, but that’s beside the point. The very idea flies in the face of everything Molly knows about the arcane, and it’s absolutely delicious to consider. 

With a quiet moan of intent, Molly shucks off his clothes, grabs the tube of lube out from between the couch cushions, and kneels behind Caleb. He drapes himself across Caleb’s back and bites at the crook of his neck as he pushes Caleb’s clothes out of the way, and whispers, “Alright, but only if you stick your fingers in my mouth if I get too loud. Can’t wake Fjord from his beauty sleep.”

Shuddering, Caleb replies, “Molly, these are contaminated.”

Molly pouts and hooks his chin over Caleb’s shoulder. “Can’t you just pretend to be fun for once in your life.”

“I use unstable and toxic components on a regular basis, but sure, if you want radiation poisoning, who am I to stop you?”

“Don’t kinksha—” Molly cuts himself off, thinking. “Radiation poisoning? Has your dick started glowing in the dark?”

“No, because I follow proper lab safety procedures.”

Rolling his eyes, Molly buries his face in Caleb’s neck and laughs. “Point made.” But he takes it as a small victory when he sinks his fingers into Caleb’s ass and the rhythmic scratch of the chalk stutters. _Challenge accepted._

#

 

Molly knows what people think when they look at him. The ostentatious dress. The jewelry dangling from his horns. The fact that he has horns, and a tail, and red eyes in the first place. They look at him, and they assume poor impulse control. He doesn’t begrudge them for it. While he and Yasha were traipsing around in her RV during his recovery, he made a good living on reading and taking advantage of those assumptions. Hell, he makes his own assumptions every day, but he does his best not to let them rule his behavior.

The fact is, people look at him and assume he does what he wants when he wants without hesitation. And to be fair, they’re not entirely wrong. He’s not a huge fan of delayed gratification because it’s been his experience that if you pass on a good thing, it never comes around again. Only in the last few years, since he and Fjord started rooming together, since Caleb fell into bed with them, has he started believing that not everything is destined to go to shit around him. That good things will come.

So is it such a surprise that he’d like to give his partners anything they could ever ask for? Fjord was a challenge at the beginning, still has days when his insecurities get the better of him. But Caleb is… particular. Focused in a way Molly has never before encountered. Caleb works so hard, he deserves anything he could ask for.

The problem is, well, he won’t ever ask for anything. Not without an engraved invitation or Molly and Fjord pawing at him through his clothes. To this day, he can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Caleb worked up enough to stop over-thinking and just take what he wants, and there’s something powerfully wrong with that. It prickles under Molly’s skin, a need to poke and prod and provoke until he gets a response. Is that so much to ask?

Even if delayed gratification has never been his thing, let it not be said that Mollymauk Tealeaf is the type to give up.

#

When he steps out of the shower, Molly catches a glimpse of himself in the fogged bathroom mirror and preens. Body long and lean, lavender skin faintly flushed, and hair loosely curled around his horns. He look _good_.

Smirking to himself, he grabs his phone off the counter and snaps a few pictures. One with his towel caught under his chin, baring his right side chest to thigh and all his ink, peacock feathers curling around his side. He drops that little tease in his Snapchat story, something to keep his followers thirsty. Then with a flourish, he turns his back to the mirror, glances over his shoulder coyly, and lets the towel fall. At this angle, his ass looks particularly divine if he does say so himself.

Grinning to himself, he captions the photo “miss you boys [peach emoji] [winky emoji]” and sends it off to the group chat he shares with Caleb and Fjord. Caleb will be in the lab for a few more hours—some experiment he and Nott are working on for his thesis project—before his afternoon shift at the tutoring center. Fjord’s on campus, too, in and out of classes, probably with his phone tucked away on silent so he can focus. Seeing as Jester is Fjord’s best friend and she never stops texting, Molly can’t really blame him. No matter, the Snap will make a nice little surprise whenever they check their phones.

Satisfied, Molly struts off to get dressed for work.

#

Jolly Green: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Molls.

Jolly Green: You know just how to brighten a fella’s day.

Total Package: [heart emoji] how bright handsome?

Jolly Green: O.O 

Jolly Green: B======D

Total Package: promises, promises

Jolly Green: …I’m in the library, Molls...

Total Package: and?

Molly tucks his phone away as he steps into Clay’s Cafe. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and baking pastries fills his lungs as he ties on his apron and gets himself clocked in. He feels his phone vibrate with a new notification, but it’ll have to wait.

After the lunch rush has come and gone, Molly excuses himself for his break. Out back, he slips out his phone to check his messages and finds a new snap waiting in the private chain. He thumbs it open and is met with a surprisingly tasteful shot of Fjord’s groin, his jeans undone and his erection heavy beneath his underpants, the thick green length half-visible through the thin white cotton. At the edges of the frame, Molly can just make out the iconic gray and red carpet from the university library. And Fjord’s captioned this little gem, “Molly’s being a bad influence again.”

There’s no follow up, but Molly can just imagine Fjord trying to study despite his need. Fjord’s too self-conscious to take himself in hand and deal with his arousal where anyone could walk in on him, but the thought of Fjord squirming in his seat and suffering in silence is a very different but no less delightful treat.

Giggling under his breath, Molly takes a quick screenshot and shoots Fjord a half-dozen texts filled with hearts. They really need to make better use of this newly discovered streak of exhibitionism.

The rest of his shift passes without incident. No new snaps from his partners, but there’s a short text from Caleb in their group chat.

Magic Hands: And you two wonder why I do so much work in the lab. You are a distracting pair of assholes.

Jolly Green: Sorry, Cay :/

Magic Hands: You needn’t apologize, liebchen. It’s very entertaining, just not conducive to study.

Distracting, huh? He can work with that.

He shoots back a quick message as he heads over to Yasha’s for their weekly yoga night. The whole way he can’t help grinning. The game is on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the chapter count so hopefully I can get this to y'all sooner. March is gonna be a busy month, but hopefully I can get this finished without too much delay.
> 
> Again, this goes out to the badasses over at the CritGoals discord. 
> 
> And if I missed any tags, please let me know!

He’s made a game of it, surprising Fjord and Caleb with scintillating pictures at odd hours of the day. Sometimes it’s a quick shot snapped first thing in the morning before he’s rolled out of bed. Sometimes a sly shot revealing teases of lace under his clothes while he’s out in the world. There’s no rhyme or reason to it. Sometimes he goes days without sending a picture; other times, he sends a series of updates over the course of a few hours. He likes to keep them on their toes.

So when Jester calls on his day off and asks Molly to go shopping, he jumps at the opportunity. They wander through their local consignment shop, throwing ridiculous clothes at each other to try on. Jester pushes him into the dressing room with an armful of outfits before slipping into one herself. It’s all gonna end up back on the rack—he doesn’t get paid till next week, but it’s all good fun. And it gives him a new location for a few photos.

With one last glance at himself in the mirror, Molly ruffles his hair and slouches in the corner. Mouths at his tail and angles the photo just so, framing his shot from mouth to groin. Just the right amount of slutty. _Perfect._ Satisfied, he sends off the snap, already bouncing with energy as he anticipates a response.

Thus far, he hasn’t been able to tell if all the pictures have affected Caleb—but to be fair, Caleb’s unreadable on the best of days. So far, Caleb hasn’t been reacting negatively in reaction to the pictures, but he’s also hasn’t really initiated in the last two weeks. That’s fine; Molly knows it takes time for water to wear down stone, but sooner or later, Caleb will get out of his head and just take.

Fjord, however, has taken to the prolonged teasing like a duck to water. He’s getting bolder; the most recent photo Fjord sent was a well-angled shot of Fjord shirtless in bed, his neck and chest covered with hickeys as his hand dipped beneath the waistband of his briefs. No face, but at the top of frame, Fjord had his lower lip caught between his teeth and the barest hint of a grin. Molly swallows a groan at the memory and tenses his thighs to stave off a stiffy.

With his clothes righted and an arrest for public indecency averted— _such a shame—_ he saunters out of the dressing room, only to find Jester already waiting, her hands hidden behind her back and a sickeningly innocent look on her face.

“You don’t look at all suspicious,” he says as he approaches, peeking a little over her shoulder, but Jester dodges backward before he catch more than a peek of red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Molly rolls his eyes. “Come on, love. What’ve you got there?”

“Nothing!” But she can’t help grinning up at him. “Okay, maybe something. Definitely something. But…” Jester trails off, bouncing up onto her toes and blushing. “Molly, I’m your favorite, right?”

“Jester, love, light of my life, you know you’ll always have a special place in my heart,” Molly says as he closes the distance between them. His tail darts forward and wraps around her upper arm. “Who else would I trust to tell me if my outfit’s clashing in a bad way?”

“I’m pretty great, right,” she replies coyly. She leans in and stage whispers, “I found you something special.”

Before he can ask, Jester brights her arms forward and thrusts a tangle of cloth into his hands. Brow knitted, Molly smooths out the fabric and gets a better look, and his jaw nearly hits the floor. It’s an intricate piece of lingerie, red and black with straps and lace and _oh,_ it still has the original tags on it.It’s gorgeous and soft and gods, what is this kind of getup doing on sale in a consignment store?

Molly gapes for a solid ten seconds before he drags his jaw up off the floor and makes grabby hands at the negligee. “Bless you, you sweet little devil.”

Jester wraps her arms around his waist, picks him up off the floor, and spins them in a circle. “I knew you’d like it! And it’s your size, I checked.” When she sets him down, there’s a strange look in her eyes, misty and just a little bit pointed before she shakes her head and smiles again. “Just be sure to take a good photo set before Fjord and Caleb try to tear it off you.”

Molly lets out a breathless little laugh. “A piece like this deserves some quality photos, and I’m big enough to admit my selfie game has limits. Film me like on of your French girls?”

Cackling, Jester grabs his wrist and leads the way to the registers. Molly trails after her, laughing under his breath. _Oh yes_ , this is exactly what he needs to step up the game.

#

In the five minutes he gets between tutoring sessions, Caleb presses his head against the break room wall and bites his cheek to stop himself from screaming. He’s been lucky this semester. For the most part, his students have been putting in an effort and improving. He can see it in their grades and in their sessions. But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t rather be in the lab, running experiments with Nott and making headway on his research.

To make matters worse, Jester had to skip their weekly theoretical magic session. In theory, he’s supposed to be helping her with her coursework, but she only ever asks questions about how his week is going. About what is bothering him. The first few times he kept trying to steer the conversation back to her assignments, but Jester waved him off. Then he tried paying her back for the wasted sessions and she hadn’t like that. Not one bit. After a semester and a half, he looks forward to Monday afternoons.

Now, it’s Thursday, and Caleb is painfully aware of the semi-perpetual wrinkle between his eyebrows. His hands keep twitching through the motions of spells he hasn’t used in the better part of a decade. _A few whispered words, and this could all go up in flames_. He fists his hands and shakes away the errant thought.

Caleb is a dedicated worker and a committed student, but right now, he’d like nothing more than for the rest of the world to fuck off for a few hours so he could have some peace.

Three more sessions and he can crawl back to the shoebox apartment, to the sly tiefling and charming half-orc he calls home. Maybe tonight after they cuddle, he put Fjord or Molly on their knees if they get handsy, a little release for everyone. Though Molly has been less amorous of late, contrary to all the scandalous photos he keeps sending. Something’s going on there, Caleb thinks, but between his thesis work, his review sessions with Ikithon, and pulling in extra shifts at the tutoring center, he hasn’t had much higher brain function to devote to the problem. Soon, though.

His phone vibrates, just strong enough to jolt Caleb out of his spiraling thoughts. He pulls it out, opens the private chat he and his partners share and nearly chokes on his tongue. True, Molly’s been sending a fair few racy photos in the last week and a half, but this is…this is different. For one, from the angle and the delicate framing, there’s no way Molly took this picture himself. For another, well, Caleb can say with relative certainty he’s seen most of Molly’s sexy accoutrements, but _this_ he doesn’t recognize.

In the photo, Molly is reclined on Fjord’s bed clad in a devastating little red number. Straps crisscross his chest and carry down his taut stomach, bounded at his sides by red and black lace, leading down to a sinfully tiny scrap of lace stretched to cover his groin. But what takes Caleb’s breath away is Molly’s grin. Not the smirk he wears in all the pictures he shares on his public story, but the knowing smile he turns on Caleb and Fjord when he knows he’s got them hot under the collar. And oh, he does not disappoint.

Caleb’s mouth waters. He stares at the photograph, utterly stunned as the timer runs down. Only just before the time runs out does Caleb read the caption. _“Look what I found. Komm spiel mit mir hübscher.”_

He gapes at the screen long after the photo blinks away into the ether, hands numb and face burning hotter and hotter by the second. His cock throbs in his jeans, aching and determined. But before he can reach down and palm himself, he hears the front bell ding as more students arrive.

_Schiezze._

Before he can stop himself, he clicks over to his contacts and calls Molly, but the call goes straight to voicemail. Frowning, Caleb waits for the beep and hisses into the receiver, “Molly, _schatz_ , I understand you want to show off your new purchase, but please maybe refrain from snapping half-naked pictures of yourself while I’m working. _Ja_?”

He pauses, reflexively waiting for a response even though there’s no one on the other end. He sighs. “Right. Voicemail. Just, please contain yourself or at least aim your attentions in another direction for the time being. I’ll be home as soon.” He hangs up with another sigh. That might have come out poorly.

He makes it through the next session with minimal fuss. By the end, he’s decidedly less aroused, but at least he’s no more frustrated than before. He checks his phone, finds a new message in their group chat from forty minutes ago.

Schatz: [frown emoji] sorry cay

Schatz: i'll tone it down

Caleb exhales with relief. Good, he doesn’t need another distraction right now. He takes the time between sessions to shoot Molly a quick reply and check his email. He’s partway through typing out an inquiry on lab availability when his phone vibrates with a Snapchat notification from Molly on their private chat. Without thinking, Caleb opens it.

True to his word, though, it’s not another picture of Molly in his negligee. It’s a picture of Fjord standing in the doorway to his bedroom, his book bag half-slumped down his shoulder, his jaw slack and his eyes glazed. The caption reads _“Someone likes what he sees.”_ Caleb chuckles at that, a grin quirking up on his cheeks. Good, now Molly has someone to occupy him for the afternoon. _Hopefully they don’t wear themselves out too soon._

Then the image transitions, and—

For the second time this afternoon, Caleb curses himself. _Why did you expect anything else?_

It’s another picture of Fjord, this time kneeling between wide-spread lavender thighs. Fjord’s head is bowed, his arms behind his back, and a rope harness carefully wrapped around his bare torso, an intricate web binding him in place like a present waiting to be unwrapped and enjoyed. And beyond Molly’s thighs bracketing Fjord, all Caleb can see of Molly is a hand fisted in Fjord’s hair, a hand clad in close fitting black gloves, just like the pair Caleb uses for his experiments. But Caleb’s gloves are tucked into the component pouch at his waist. _Where did those come from?_

The image changes before Caleb can make sense of what he’s seeing. Now, Fjord’s face is turned toward camera—a rarity as far as Caleb has seen. His eyes are half-closed dreamingly, his cheeks hollowed as he sucks two of Molly’s leather clad fingers into his mouth. Heat pools low in his stomach, burning hotter than the flames that come so naturally to him. Caleb feels the phantom sensation of Fjord’s clever tongue against his cock and bites his fist to stop himself from reacting.

A final image, Fjord gazing up into the camera longingly as he pulls off Molly’s glove with his teeth.

He suddenly and abruptly understands Molly’s fascination with the gloves.

Caleb curses under his breath, backing out of the app before another image can assault him. His dick pulses against his thigh with renewed interest. _Not now, not now_ , he reminds himself as he counts backwards from a thousand by thirteens. Just as he gets himself back under control, his phone vibrates again, and he drops his head into his hands. If he hadn’t checked that last snap, he could turn his phone off and go about his last two sessions with no further ado. But now, curiosity prickles at his fingertips, putting ideas in his head about what else Molly could be sending him.

Groaning, Caleb shakes his head. He’s been well and truly played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak German. Molly doesn't speak Zemnian. But Google Translate tells me that's the rough translation for "Come play with me, handsome" and I imagine it's close enough for Caleb to get the message ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a steady hand in his hair, and his jaw aches from keeping his mouth soft and open for so long, but for the life of him, Fjord can’t bring himself to care. Not while he’s on his knees at Molly’s feet, keeping his cock warm while his brain goes quiet and floaty at the edges. Like if Molly took his hands out of Fjord’s hair, Fjord might just float away. Sure his own cock throbs with his heartbeat and his nose is starting to itch from being buried in Molly’s soft curls, but those are someone else’s problems. Someone else’s deal.

A sharp tug at his hair makes him moan. He blinks up at Molly, takes in the violet flush coloring Molly’s cheeks, the teases of negligee beneath his silken robe, and the pleased little crook of his lips as Molly watches him, not the TV. “Happy down there?”

Chest warming, he nods as much as he can without dislodging Molly’s cock.

“Good,” Molly replies, grinning softly. “I like watching you enjoy yourself.”

Fjord hums, arousal pulsing low in his stomach, need drooling down his thigh. He lets his eyes fall closed.

“Need anything? A drink or a stretch?”

He shakes his head carefully. It can’t have been _that_ long since Molly last checked in with him, loosened his bonds and helped him stand and stretch. Sure, his calves are a little numb and his jaw could feel better, but there’s something pleasant about it. Especially when paired with Molly’s musk filling up his senses. He can’t put it into words, but the discomforts are grounding. He shivers and presses his face into Molly’s groin.

Chuckling, Molly cups his cheek and trails his thumb along Fjord’s wide-stretched lips. “Alright, if that’s how you feel, back to it. Caleb should be home soon.”

Fjord keens without meaning to, but the memory is still heavy in his mind. Molly laid out in red lace that hid everything and nothing. Snapping a picture of his dumbfounded expression and dragging him into a dirty kiss. Whispering they should dress Fjord up in what he liked best and send a few photos to Caleb, and him stripping out of his clothes without another thought.

Molly twists a hand in his hair, once again dragging him back into the moment. “Still and quiet, love,” Molly says. “You’re just here to keep me warm.”

Cock jolting, he closes his eyes and sinks deeper between Molly’s thighs and does his best to sit still and be patient. Want coils tight in his gut, urges him to suck Molly into full hardness and tease him into action, but he tamps down that impulse. He can wait. He can be patient. For a little longer. Until the background fades away, and his mind drifts back to the warm, blank space.

Distantly, he hears the door open and heavy footsteps coming down the hall, but Fjord stays in position. Waits in the haze.

“Evening, Caleb.” Molly’s voice cuts through the fog. “Have a good d—”

Everything around him shifts. Fjord blinks sluggishly, looks up to find Caleb craning in over Molly, hand fisted at the base of Molly’s horns, tugging him up into a forceful kiss. A devouring kiss, insistent and hungry. Fjord watches, breath caught in his throat, desire hot in his belly. When they part for air, Caleb hovers in Molly’s space, some dark intent in his gaze. “Don’t play coy, Mollymauk,” Caleb says softly, deeply, each word weighty and demanding. “I’ve had a very hard day made needlessly harder and you know it.”

“‘Hard,’ huh?” Molly lets out a breathless little laugh, the hand still in Fjord’s hair subtly pushing him back to his task, but Fjord doesn’t budge. Molly winks down at him. “Told you he’d appreciate your pictures,” Molly offers as an explanation.

Before Fjord can pull himself back to the present, Caleb yanks Molly’s head back so he’s looking up at him. “Appreciate is not the word I’d use, Mollymauk.”

“You said not to send any more inapropriate pictures of myself,” Molly replies, entirely too pleased with himself.

“That doesn’t mean tie up Fjord and send pictures of him!”

Madman that he his, Molly grins. “Technically, I did exactly what you told me to.”

Caleb glowers, his cheeks flushed and the line between his brows knitting tighter.

Bare inches separate them, but even from down here, Fjord can feel the tension ripping between them. And yeah, Caleb pulling out the dom voice does all kinds of things the the soupy feeling in his gut, but this feels…different. Not good, fun, kinky different.

Careful as he can, he let Molly’s cock slip out of his mouth and sinks back onto his heels. “Is, uh—” he coughs and swallows hard to remind his vocal chords how to speak. “Is someone gonna catch me up?” he asks, suddenly very aware that he’s the only one in the room who’s (a) naked, and (b) wildly out of the loop. “Or maybe untie me?”

“No!” Molly and Caleb say in unison, not so much as blinking in his direction.

Fjord shrinks back. And the aroused swell in his stomach twists painfully, constricting his chest in the process. Suddenly, the world feels like its spinning around him, and the room thrums with an unspoken energy, and his breathing turns thin and painful. He squeezes his eyes closed and fists his hands at the small of his back. That doesn’t stop them shaking.

“Red.”

There’s a beat of stunned silence around him, Fjord ducking his head instinctively. Making himself smaller. Hiding because he’s suddenly aware of the ropes around his chest and arms, and he’s a big guy, but he can’t get free on his own. That’s half the point of the ties they use, the ties they’ve used hundreds of times by now without a hitch. But now he’s shaking and cold and _can’t—_

Then there’s cursing and movement and hands on him. One at the back of his neck, another cupping his cheek, and a pair already working at the bindings on his wrists.

“Fjord, it’s alright,” Caleb says from behind him, his voice hard like flint. “You’re alright, liebchen.”

Pressure against his forehead and warmth against his cheeks. “Everything’s gonna be okay, love,” Molly whispers, his normal lilt sharp with panic. “Breathe with me. In… and out…”

Somehow, Fjord manages to follow along, each breath sputtering in his chest. Between one rasp and the next, his arms come free and he slumps forward into Molly, clinging and trembling and doing his best to follow along with Molly’s exaggerated deep breaths. A hand brushes his skin, jerky and tentative before Caleb squeezes his shoulder. Before he can think better of it, Fjord reaches back and grabs the first thing he can, Caleb’s jacket. Instinctively, he wants Caleb plastered against his back and Molly tucked tight against his chest, but he knows that’s not a good idea. Not after he… Eyes squeezes shut, Fjord exhales heavily and waits for his mind to clear and his body to start functioning properly. 

They huddle on the living room floor for he doesn’t know how long before Caleb drops his forehead to Fjord’s shoulder and presses his lips to Fjord’s skin. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, just loud enough for Molly and Fjord to make out in the quiet. “I shouldn’t have…” he trails off, his voice wrecked.

Molly shushes him. “None of that, Caleb. It wasn’t all your doing.”

“Maybe,” Caleb murmurs. “But the fact remains I brought my frustrations into the scene and let them get the better of me. It was rash and thoughtless.”

Fjord shakes his head against Molly’s shoulder, reaching back to touch Caleb. “ ‘M okay,” he says slowly. “Just…”

“None of that, either,” Molly says, petting his hair gently. “We have safe words for this exact reason. You did nothing wrong.” After a brief pause, Molly goes on. “I’m sorry too.”

Fjord nods, sighing and sinking into his partners embrace. Molly’s steady warmth and Caleb’s breathe against his shoulder. But it’s peaceful again. To think it went to shit so fast.

Molly chuckles and pets his hair. “Though I have to admit, lads, Caleb storming in hell-bent for to put us over his knee was devastatingly sexy.”

Huffing, Caleb shakes his head. “Yeah, sure. Everyone wants a partner who can’t control themselves and goes caveman just from a little frustration.”

A shiver runs up his spine. “See?” Caleb goes on. “Fjord clearly agrees.”

“Wasn’t a bad shudder, darlin’,” he murmurs.

“Seriously, love,” Molly quips, and Fjord can hear the grin in his words. “Fjord and I both know you’ve got that possessive streak in you, buried deep down. You don’t have to hide it around us. In fact, I’m sure we’d enjoy it immensely.”

For a long minute, Caleb goes quiet behind him. Fjord can feel him shaking his head. “That is not how I am,” he says softly.

Fjord reaches for Caleb’s hand, his throat tight with uncertainty. He sits up straight and turns toward Caleb, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Molls might be able to help with that. If you wanted to give it a try.”

“ _Was_?”

Cheeks burning, Fjord looks between Caleb’s wide-eyed gape and Molly’s raised eyebrow and shrugs. “If you don’t think you can get over that mental hurdle on your own, there’s always your Charm Person.”

Caleb’s face goes red and his eyes dilate. Before he can speak up, Molly exclaims, “Gods!” Eyes wide, he lets out a giddy little laugh. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Head whipping back and forth between Fjord and Molly, Caleb’s jaw bobs as he struggles for words. “You… you would be interested in that? Both of you? In helping me… _take_?”

Cock twitching between his legs, Fjord lets out a moan. Laughing, Molly drapes himself over Fjords shoulders and replies, “Seconded.”

Caleb blushes cherry red, totally clashing with his hair. It’s fuckin’ adorable.

#

After a long evening of pizza, cuddles, and scene negotiation, Molly goes to bed without jerking off—Caleb’s orders—and bounces through his Friday shift at the cafe, the anticipation carrying with him as he springs up the steps to their apartment. It’s gonna be a great date night, he can already tell. They know what to expect out of the scene, the beats they all want to hit and the pitfalls to avoid. Now it’s just waiting.

When Molly opens the door, the smell of smoke and quiet cursing greets him. Brow furrowed, he ducks into the kitchen and finds Fjord waving a kitchen towel in front of the microwave, flushed. The smoke detector starts blaring and he hears Caleb shout from the bathroom over the sound of the shower, "Is this an actual fire happening or did you forget to take the foil off the garlic butter again?"

"Its just a fjuck up, love," Molly calls back as he goes to open a window. "We've got it."

As they waft the smoke out of the apartment, Molly hears Fjord grumble. "The fuck were they thinking wrapping it in foil if it's supposed to be microwaved."

Molly waltzes back into the kitchen and smacks Fjord's ass. Normally, it earns him a glower or a cocked eyebrow, but today, Fjord braces himself against the counter, a bitten-off moan squeaking out of him. Molly stills, glancing from his hand to Fjord's ass before his eyes widen and he grins. "Got started early, did you?"

"Cay's idea," Fjord replies, his voice thin and breathless. "Thought getting the prep work out of the way would help things along."

Molly cups Fjord's ass, fingers teasing along until he feels the firm base of a butt plug. He prods it a little just to enjoy Fjord struggling going up onto his tiptoes to escape the sensation or grinding back for more. "He's a clever one, our Caleb. Anything else I should be aware of?"

Before Fjord can answer, firm hand land on Molly's hips, and Caleb's bony chin hooks over his shoulder. "Allow me a few secrets, ja?"

Molly laughs and kisses his cheek. "Can’t blame a lad for trying." And with that Molly gives Fjord another pat before he heads off to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome! All that's left is the smutty smutty smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags for this chapter. If I missed anything, please let me know!

After dinner while Fjord goes ahead to set up their supplies, Molly pulls Caleb aside in the hallway. He waits for Caleb to look his way before he takes Caleb's shoulders in his hands and squeezes gently. There’s a faint tremble running through Caleb, though if its apprehension or excitement he can’t tell.

He wraps his arms around Caleb and stands on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead. "We're just giving this a shot. You know exactly what I'm gonna say, and it won’t preempt anyone from safe wording should we feel the need."

Caleb sighs and sags into him, for the moment letting Molly take his weight. " _Danke schoen._ I know it will be alright. I'm nervous, but not in a bad way." Ducking his head, he kisses along Molly's collarbones and adds, "especially since you and Fjord are in favor of it."

Humming contentedly, Molly walks them into the bedroom, crossing to the bed. He pushes Caleb into the bed and crawls over him. His robe drifts out of the side, and he feels Caleb’s jeans rasping against all his intimate place. He grinds into Caleb, kissing and splaying his hands across every patch of skin he can reach. Across the room, he hears Fjord pulling ropes and toys out of their sex drawer, assembling supplies for the scene. Molly nips at Caleb's lips and pulls away. "Ready?"

Flushed and surrounded by a halo of his hair, Caleb shoots a quick look to Fjord at the foot of the bed. "You should get undressed, _liebchen_."

With a quiet little grin, Fjord reaches up and whips off his shirt, and gods, that’s a sight Molly will never get tired of, all those lean, green, muscles rippling as Fjord bares himself. 

Grinning, Molly closes his eyes, exhales slowly, and draws on his innate power. He feels it ripple into his throat, radiating through his voice as he speaks. "Tonight, you're going to do what you want. _Exactly_ what you want. No over-thinking, no talking yourself out of it. If anyone calls yellow or red, you will revert back to your normal state to assess the situation. For the next hour, Fjord and I are yours to command, and we will do exactly what you want." Molly watches as the spell takes effect and Caleb relaxes into the bed. Caleb blinks up at him, a glimmer of charm ringing his irises, but his gaze is sharp and knowing. Heat pulsing through him, Molly leans in and whispers against his lips, "So command us."

Before Molly can move, Caleb fists his hand in Molly's hair and pulls Molly off of him. Groaning, Molly does as he’s bidden, sinking to his knees on the bed as Caleb looms over him. That dark look from the night before is back with a vengeance. It’s devastatingly sexy, so much so Molly can only just stop himself from rolling over and begging outright.

“I think you would enjoy that too much,” Caleb growls, tugging Molly’s head back by his hair, just the right side of painful. “You said it yourself last night. You’re trouble, and you need to be punished.”

Molly closes his eyes and arches toward Caleb, trying to close the distance between them despite Caleb holding him back. “Is that what you want?”

In lieu of responding, Caleb drags Molly into a filthy kiss. All teeth and tongue and heat. Molly whines at the back of his throat, angling his head for more, more, more. For everything Caleb will give him. All too quickly, Caleb pulls back, his eyes dark with want and his lips already rosy and kiss-bruised. “Wait here,” Caleb commands as he pulls Molly to sit at the edge of the bed. “Hands behind your head. No moving unless I tell you. _Ja_?”

Shivering in delight, Molly twines his hands together around the back of his head and preens. “Anything else, love?”

Caleb’s lips twitch into a wicked grin, and Molly falls in love all over again. “Behave. Or you will be made to behave.”

Fjord moans abruptly. Turning in unison, Molly and Caleb find Fjord kneeling naked at the foot of the bed, his hands in the blanket beneath him, mouth slack and eyes wide as he watches. One moment, Caleb’s at Molly’s side; the next, he’s standing behind Fjord, one hand fisted in Fjord’s hair, the other wrapped possessively around Fjord’s throat. At this distance, Molly can’t hear what Caleb whispers into Fjord’s ear, but he delights in how Fjord squirms in Caleb’s grasp, biting his lip as he blushes down to his chest. And when Caleb bites Fjord’s neck, that thick green cock jolts between his thighs. Molly clenches his hands together to stop himself from reaching out to help wind him up.

Caleb pulls Fjord back against him, chuckling darkly. “You want that, _barchen_?”

“Please,” Fjord whimpers, his hips jerking reflexively, thrusting forward into nothing.

With another growl, Caleb pushes Fjord onto the bed, and Fjord scrambles into position: face down, ass up, arms stretched toward the headboard. Caleb grabs a coil of rope and starts tying Fjord’s wrists together before looping the tail up to the headboard and pulling it tight. Molly wrenches around as far as he can to watch, appreciating the way Fjord tenses and relaxes at odd intervals. Fjord’s back muscles twitch haphazardly as Caleb winds separate ropes around his thighs in thick cuffs. One pointed look from Caleb sends Molly facing forward again, heart thundering in his ears.

“Fist your hands. Good. Tell me if the bindings start to pinch.”

“Yessir,” Fjord replies, voice already soft and faintly slurred from his head space.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb snaps. “Stand and go to the foot of the bed.”

Without hesitation, Molly obeys, his hands still held behind his head. He nearly swallows his tongue at the sight of Fjord laid out before him like a banquet, ass up, ropes snug around his thighs, and a thick plug spreading him wide. He commits the pose to memory—one day he’ll have to get a picture of this for posterity.

He’s so caught up looking at Fjord, he misses Caleb moving around the bed and coming up behind him to untie his robe. “Arms down.”

Molly obeys, and his robe slips off his shoulders to pool at his feet. Caleb presses in against his back, his clothes rough against Molly’s naked skin. As he shudders, Caleb noses at his skin and pushes a bottle of lube into his hand. “Slick him up.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Molly crawls up behind Fjord, works the plug free from his hole, and immediately slides three slick fingers into him. Whimpering, Fjord rolls his hips back, rocking against him. Where Fjord’s normally vice tight, today his hole is warm and soft against his fingers, offering little resistance. He feels freshly fucked, and they’ve only just started. Molly works more slick into him, spreading his fingers and quietly considering if he can get away with a reach around before they move on.

Before he can act on it, Caleb grabs his cock from behind, smearing lubricant along the shaft and leaving Molly shivering and dripping. “That should be sufficient,” Caleb says, voice low and determined. He wipes Molly’s fingers clean and continues. “Kneel behind Fjord. I will guide you in.”

Exhaling slowly, Molly shuffles closer until his thighs are flush against Fjord’s. He cranes up to get the angle right and, under Caleb’s steady supervision, he sinks into Fjord, the pair of them moaning at the sensation.

“Don’t move,” Caleb says just before Molly can give an instinctive thrust.

He’s not sure who’s whine is louder, his or Fjord’s.

Tsking, Caleb begins working around them, looping the rope tails around Molly’s thighs and threading fresh lengths around their hips, checking the strength and give at every point. Midway through, Caleb pushes Molly onto his hands and knees, and Fjord groans under him. Molly leans forward to nip at the nape of Fjord’s neck, and Fjord clenches oh so sweetly around him.

 _Smack!_ Molly yelps at the swat and pushes back into position. “Behave,” Caleb reminds him as he ties off the bindings. “Any pinching?”

As Fjord gasps a quiet, “No, sir,” Molly shakes his head.

Caleb runs a hand down his spine, calloused and familiar. “Go ahead and try thrusting.”

Groaning with relief, Molly jerks his hips forward, but he can’t move more than half an inch before he butts into Fjord’s sturdy thighs, holding firm beneath him. Fjord gasps, rolling his hips back for more, and Caleb hums, still petting down Molly’s spine and kneading around the base of his tail. Molly twitches, rutting forward again to no avail. Head hanging between his shoulders, he takes a long, steadying breath. When they discussed staging last night, Molly had known he’d enjoy himself, but he never thought it would feel like this, tethered so tantalizingly close to the edge without the leverage to take his own pleasure. It’s… it’s divine.

“Good,” Caleb murmurs against the shell of his ear, his accent thick. “That should keep the pair of you properly occupied while you’re punished. We’ll begin shortly, as discussed.”

Molly nods and listens as Caleb crosses back to the dresser where all their supplies are laid out. He feels Fjord squirm under him and has to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from bucking again. Caleb’s in control, still kind and thoughtful but a little less wary than before. It’s already better than Molly dreamed it would be. Better for Fjord too given how he’s rutting backwards against him, panting and clenching and writhing for every little scrap of friction he can get. Molly squeezes his eyes closed and breathes through the onslaught. It’d just be a waste to come now when the fun’s just beginning.

“Tell me your color, both of you.” Caleb says sooner than Molly expected.

“Fuckin’ green, sir,” Fjord gasps, going still once more.

Molly lets out a breathless little laugh, smirking. “Does it really count as green when you’re bored?”

“I’m sure this will occupy you,” Caleb replies, confidence strong in his words. “We will go until I’m satisfied the lesson has sunken in. Molly, no talking unless its to safe word or beg for mercy.”

Arousal lurches in the pit of his stomach. Another bratty response leaps to mind, but Molly nods his head and keeps quiet.

Something whistles through the air, and a stinging pain bursts against his left buttock. Molly jerks forward reflexively.

“One,” Fjord counts.

 _Smack!_ Molly gasps.

“Two.”

Caleb keeps going, his strikes strong and steady and each perfectly placed. Molly’s backside turns wame and warmer with each successive strike, sharp enough he can’t sink into a head space. His toes curl, his tail thrashes, and he swallows groan after groan. Fjord keeps a perfect count beneath him, even when Molly fucks forward reflexively, seeking any kind of reprieve.

After only a handful of hits, a firm hand winds around his tail, pulling it up and out of the way. Back arching, Molly keens and curses himself. He can be quiet when he needs to, but his tail and his horns are always more sensitive than he realizes.

Behind him, Caleb growls. “Keep—” _smack!_ “—your—” _smack!_ “—mouth—” _smack!_ “—shut!”

Fjord shudders, his ass spasming with each strike. “Seven, eight, nine, ten.”

“Good boy,” Caleb says, probably petting Fjord’s flank. He gives Molly’s tail a quick squeeze before muttering, “No more slip-ups, Mollymauk,” before he continues.

By the time Fjord counts twenty, Molly is sweating and biting his lip to stop his cries. Caleb’s relentless rhythm has built to a steady burn, and with each whoosh of the crop, Fjord clenches reflexively, anticipating strikes that won’t even hit him. If Fjord weren’t so stretched, the squeeze would’ve already dragged Molly over the edge. It’s torture, equal parts heaven and hell, and he can’t get enough.

Shivering, Molly drops down onto his elbows and braces himself against Fjord. Caleb hums behind him, uses the opportunity to lay into Molly faster and faster, littering his ass and thighs with marks, setting the desire in Molly’s guts ablaze. Eyes watering, Molly sinks his teeth into Fjord’s shoulder to keep quiet. Fjord keens and gasps and squirms under him, reaching for more.

It’s everything he could’ve dreamed of and more. So much more. And Caleb shows no sign of letting up.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Molly gasps in Infernal when the crop lands perilously close to his asshole. He thrusts hard and fast trying to work through the sting and the unyielding grip holding his tail taut. “ _Gods, fuck Caleb, please._ ”

The next strike falters, and before Molly can whine, Caleb wrenches him back by the horn, turning Molly to face him. His cheeks are rosy and his eyes dark and determined. “You have something to say?”

Molly nods, willing his hips to still and his mind to slow enough to find the words in Common. “Keep going. _Please._ I’m so close.”

Caleb grins and runs a hand through Molly’s hair, kneading his scalp in slow, steady circles. “I suppose I could let you spend yourself, if that is what you wish.” As he pauses, Caleb cups Molly’s chin and presses a leather-clad thumb between his lips— _oh gods, he didn’t say he’d wear them!_ Molly whimpers at the taste of leather on his tongue, the pressure holding his mouth open. With a quirk of his lips, Caleb continues, “But if you choose to come now, I will not let Fjord come at all.”

“Fuck,” Fjord whines into the bedding, rutting back against Molly and shaking. “Please, Molls.”

Eyes squeezed shut, he whines. His cock pulses and throbs, needy and twitching from so much sensation, but he holds his orgasms at bay. Collapsing as far as he can with Caleb still holding his chin, Molly bats his eyes up at him and says around Caleb’s thumb, “Yellow.”

Hands suddenly soft, Caleb withdraws his thumb. He runs his fingers through Molly’s hair, patient as Molly takes a deep breath and goes on. “If you don’t want me to come, I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

Cupping his cheek, Caleb leans in and brings their lips together. Molly surges up against him, licking into his mouth and teasing Caleb’s tongue with his teeth and silently offering everything he has. Whatever Caleb could ever ask for. When they break for breath, Caleb smiles at him and whispers, “I think, then, that this is enough punishment. You took it well, Mollymauk. I am proud of you.”

Molly ducks his head, his cheeks burning. Normally, praise isn’t his thing, but today, it sits heavy in his chest, warm and pulsing. Just as Molly opens his mouth to make a bratty reply, Caleb presses a finger to his lips, silencing him. “You’ve been good, _schatz_. Don’t ruin it.”

He nods. “Yes, sir.”

With a look of gleaming pride, Caleb pats his cheek and sets about untying them. As he works, Molly drapes himself across Fjord’s back and trails kisses along his neck and shoulders. Fjord grinds back against him, moaning quietly into the bedding. “Enjoying yourself?” Molly asks.

“The fuck do you think?” Fjord murmurs, but his sass falls flat.

Chuckling, Molly lets one hand drift down Fjord’s side, his fingers inching closer and closer to Fjord’s groin. Fjord bucks and keens, but before Molly can get a hand on him, Caleb swats his hip. “That’s mine tonight.”

 _“You’ve had your fun, Mollymauk… Step back now…”_ Molly shivers at the memory. He’s half-tempted to press his luck, but he doesn’t want to end up strung out and wanting like before. He keeps his hand clear of Fjord’s cock, but he presses firmly against Fjord’s abdomen and rolls his hips, teasing.

When Caleb pulls the ropes free of his legs, he helps Molly up onto his knees. Fjord gasps at the sudden change of angle, but Caleb runs a leather-clad hand up his back and shushes him. Mouth watering, Molly drinks in the sight as Caleb leans down beside Fjord and carefully turns Fjord to face him. “Would you like more, _liebchen_?”

Fjord nods. “Please, sir.”

“Stay still, and I will attend to you in a moment.”

With attentive hands, Caleb guides Molly back by his hips, letting him slowly slip free. Fjord whimpers at the loss, instinctively rocking backward as far as he can. Molly rubs Fjord’s thighs, murmuring soft reassurances.

“Here,” Caleb says brusquely, pressing the plug back into Molly’s hand along with a clean wash cloth. “Plug him and clean up while I get us situated.”

Molly nods, but he takes his time slicking the plug. He pushes it in halfway before letting it slide out, in and out as Fjord whines needily. He could spend hours enjoying those little noises, but at Caleb’s stern look, he takes mercy on Fjord. As the plug sinks into Fjord, Molly wipes them both clean.

When Caleb unwinds the last ropes from Fjord, there are distinct rope marks around his wrists and thighs. Molly ducks down and kisses along the rosy indents on one thigh, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. Fjord keens.

Caleb eases Fjord onto his knees. “Up here,” Caleb says, leading Fjrod to the head of the bed. He folds a pillow in half and pats it. “Sit here, back against the headboard. Give your knees a break.”

Blushing, Fjord obeys. He drops onto the pillow with a groan, his bodyweight shifting the plug inside him. Caleb lets out a low, pleased note, and tosses Fjord the bottle of lube. “Keep a hold of that for me.” And without further ado, Caleb strips off his clothes and tosses them aside.

Sighing wistfully, Molly leans forward on his elbows, drinking in the planes of Caleb’s flushed, freckled skin. Caleb shoots him a small, indulgent grin as he shucks his underthings and stands tall, clad in just the leather gloves. Molly doesn’t know which god listened to his prayers, but he sends his thanks to all of them. Then Caleb turns to Molly and leisurely pumps his cock. _He’s showing off, the little tease._

Well, Caleb doesn’t own the market on teasing. Holding Caleb’s gaze, Molly crawls up the bed, his rolling with each stride. He grins when Caleb’s breath catches but keeps lazily stroking himself. Molly stops just shy of the bedside, close enough he can practically taste the must and need rolling off Caleb. Can feel the fire burning in Caleb’s gaze. “See something you want, love?”

Caleb pivots in place just as Molly leans in, his lips landing on Caleb’s hip. Not the skin he wants, but still nice. Chuckling, Caleb takes Molly by his horn and smirks down at him. “Help me with this,” Caleb says, turning fully and props a leg up on the bed, giving Molly an eyeful of the bright red plug nestled in his own ass.

“Fuck, Cay,” Molly says as he scrambles closer.

“Ja, that is the idea. Now, if you don’t mind.”

Everything speeds up from there. As soon as Molly works the plug free, Caleb shuffles up to the head of the bed. Fjord’s eyes are wide with want as he trails slick fingers up and down his cock. In theory he’s prepping himself for Caleb, but in practice Molly can see Fjord’s stomach rippling as he teases himself. Gods, what Molly would give to get a video of him edging. Yet another thing to add to his bucket list.

Caleb crowds into Fjord’s space, bats his hand away from his cock, and cranes up to kiss him. He’s seen it hundreds of times at this point, but Molly can’t help staring. Flushed and eager and ready for more, the pair of them pressed together sets fresh fire rolling in his veins.

All too quickly, Caleb breaks the kiss. He turns his back to Fjord and settles in Fjord’s lap, one hand reaching between his wide-spread thighs to hold Fjord’s cock steady as he sinks down. They moan in unison, Fjord’s hand clutching tight to Caleb’s waist, Caleb resting his head against Fjord’s shoulder as he adjusts. Dick throbbing between his thighs, Molly crawls up on his hands and knees to stop himself from palming his cock. Fjord’s brow is pinched and his lips are pursed as he tries to hold himself at bay. In contract, Caleb’s mouth is open and the premature wrinkles around his eyes and smoothed out as he begins riding Fjord. One of his hands goes up to fist at Fjord’s hair, the other braced against his thigh.

They’re beautiful together, so lovely Molly moves as close as he can and licks up from Fjord’s slowly-swelling knot, over Caleb’s perineum and balls, and up to the head of his cock. Fjord lets out a choked little whimper, and Caleb twitches forward, fucking himself back and forth between Fjord’s cock and Molly’s mouth. Taking exactly what he wants without any trace of self-consciousness or shame. Groaning at the sight, Molly sucks in time with Caleb’s thrusts.

He zones out for a while, enjoying the grunts and groans filling the bedroom and the sensation of Caleb filling his mouth. Molly commits himself to pleasing Caleb, so much so that the sudden tug at his horn catches him off guard. Glancing up, he finds Caleb gazing down at him, his desire dark and burning. Caleb pulls his horn again and huffs when Molly doesn’t respond. “Up here,” he says, his voice rough and heated.

Molly furrows his brow. The plan was for Caleb to take his pleasure between them, then let Molly and Fjord rut against each other if they’d satisfied him. _Must’ve changed his mind._ A shiver rolls down his spine; he’s always been a big fan of improv.

Caleb drags him up until they’re pressed chest to chest. Before Molly can ask what he wants, Caleb crushes their mouths together. Holds Molly just where he wants, devouring and distracting him. Another hand sneaks between them, big and warm and calloused as it takes both their cocks in hand. Molly yelps in surprise at the rasp of friction, but Caleb doesn’t still his slow, dirty grind. It’s exquisite, Fjord’s trembling grip, and Caleb’s scruffy body hair, and their own spend slowly pooling between them. Molly can only kneel there and hang on for dear life.

They move together for who knows how long, pushing each other higher and higher until Caleb breaks the kiss and calls, “ _Ja_ , now! Come for me.”

Fjord’s hand clenches around them, just this side of too rough. Molly sees stars, rutting up into the vise-like grip, chasing release as Fjord muffles a roar in Caleb’s shoulder. Powerful thrusts shake the bed. Caleb throws back his head with a quiet curse, and warmth spatters on his chest, and Molly feels his orgasm tear through him. And when Caleb releases his horn and reaches down to rub his tail, Molly thrashes and keens and collapses, utterly spent.

For some minutes, they stay huddled together, Caleb humming gently as Fjord presses chaste kisses into his shoulders and Molly clings to his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow. Normally, Caleb is too antsy to let Fjord and Molly cuddle him between them, but today, he sounds contented. Molly lolls his head to the side, looking up at his partners. “Alright up there, loves? Color?”

Fjord groans. “Green, but my legs are startin’ to asleep.”

As Caleb starts to push Molly up, Fjord wraps his arms around both of them and holds tight. “‘Startin’ to,’” he repeats, nuzzling into Caleb’s neck. “Not done cuddlin’ yet.”

Molly grins, glancing more pointedly at Caleb. “How about you? Verdict on the charm?”

Caleb strokes a hand down his back and smiles. “ _Mein gott_ , that was… exhilarating. I don’t think I could handle it every time, but now and again?” His cock twitches against Molly’s stomach. “ _Ja,_ _ist gut._ ”

“Whenever you like,” Molly replies, snuggling back into Caleb’s chest. In a minute, they’ll get up and clean up their mess, but for now, surrounded by his partners’ warmth and soothing touch, Molly lets himself relax. _Success! Knew this was a great idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
